


Warmth

by diddlydang



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diddlydang/pseuds/diddlydang
Summary: They were mostly quiet on the way to their chamber, simply content to be in each other's company before Byleth spoke up, “You do realize I have to finish those documents up soon, right?” She felt what little hope she had for being productive that night wither and die at the contemplative expression on Dimitri’s face.“What documents?” His tone was complete and utter bullshit and he knew it.Byleth stopped walking and turned to him, smacking him lightly on the chest with her free hand. “The ones you stole me away from, Dimi.”His face scrunched up adorably, “Hm. I don’t recall.” His hand drifted up to scratch at his chin before he shook his head, “No, I don’t think you were doing anything like that. I simply found my wife, alone and freezing and in dire need of rest. Which,” He opened the door to their room and led her inside, “I plan to rectify.”





	Warmth

While she had been warned that Fhirdiad got cold, even during spring, Byleth hadn’t been completely prepared for the chill that was carried on the wind. 

Dimitri had winter robes made for her, but she still had some time before she fully adjusted to the drastic temperature change. Garreg Mach, while being up in the mountains, never had to face the full might of Faerghus’ winter. 

Sighing, she clutched her robes closer to her body and rested her head against the table. She was tired and cold and sick of dealing with both Kingdom and Church issues. The headache that had been festering in the background was threatening to become a migraine.

“Are you unwell?” Her husband’s voice came out of nowhere, loud in the quiet stillness of her study. His heavy footsteps came closer and stopped next to her, warm hands settling over her shoulders. Byleth sighed at the warmth exuding from Dimitri. 

“I warned you it would be cold.” His hands massaged her shoulders, rubbing more heat into them. “Are your clothes not helping?” Concern bled into his voice.

“The clothes are fine.” She sat back up and turned her head so she could smile at him, feeling a little sheepish. “I think my being tired is making it more apparent.”

He looked over her, and apparently he didn’t like what he saw because instead of continuing the massage he patted her shoulders before reaching a hand down to her. “I’m not letting you get sick from this. Come now, let’s get you warmed up.”

Byleth glanced down at the papers on her desk and bit her lip. “I still have-”

“Ah, I am afraid I was not asking.” He looked a little smug, “Take it as payback for the countless times you’ve pulled me away from work.” His eye gestured between her and his hand expectantly. “Unless you truly wish to tell me you’d rather sit here, frozen, and do paperwork instead of spending time with your husband?” 

“You know that’s not even a question.” She said and took his hand. His grip was gentle but sure as he helped her out of the chair. “I’ll remember this the next time you get stubborn about working, Dimi.”

“I’m sure you will.” He let go of her hand and immediately went about unclasping his cape and settling it onto her shoulders. He smoothed it down and reclasped it before kissing her softly,“That should help.”

Byleth felt her face heat at Dimitri's actions, “Um, thank you.” She said, feeling off-balance.

Dimitri’s face lit up with a smile, features looking more youthful as he stared down at her. “You look beautiful, beloved.”

Her face flushed more while his just grew more and more delighted at her embarrassment.

“You are a complete and utter _ sap _.” 

One of his hands found hers again, this time holding it. “I apologize. You just look so lovely whenever you bare your emotions. I said this once many years ago, but you’re truly mesmerizing when you smile.”

Byleth moved to cover her face with her hand but he caught it and held it up against his face. His eye closed and he let out a happy noise. “My wife.” He said before pressing a kiss into her palm. “My beloved.” His eye opened, expression tender and open and handsome. 

Face burning, she hid it in the furs of Dimitri’s cape as his laughter wrapped around her like a hug. He kissed her palm once more before releasing that hand and gently tugging her in the direction of their room.

They were mostly quiet on the way to their chamber, simply content to be in each other's company before Byleth spoke up, “You do realize I have to finish those documents up soon, right?” She felt what little hope she had for being productive that night wither and die at the contemplative expression on Dimitri’s face. 

“What documents?” His tone was complete and utter bullshit and he knew it.

Byleth stopped walking and turned to him, smacking him lightly on the chest with her free hand. “The ones you stole me away from, Dimi.”

His face scrunched up adorably, “Hm. I don’t recall.” His hand drifted up to scratch at his chin before he shook his head, “No, I don’t think you were doing anything like that. I simply found my wife, alone and freezing and in dire need of rest. Which,” He opened the door to their room and led her inside, “I plan to rectify.” 

“Well, I suppose if I wasn’t doing anything besides suffering without my husband, then maybe it’s okay to get some rest in.” The warmth from the hearth was spread throughout the room, Dimitri likely didn’t even need the fire going, he ran hot and was raised in this weather. It warmed Byleth’s heart that he didn’t even need to adjust to set the hearth on fire. 

Dimitri stopped in front of her and removed the cape from her shoulders, the heavy mantle’s absence leaving her chilled for a moment before the room temperature settled on her. 

“I hope it’s not too hot in here for you. I knew you would have some trouble with Fhirdiad’s weather, but I don’t want to overstep.” Even after being married, he still retained some of his awkwardness with her. 

It was adorable. 

“This is perfect.” She smiled up at him, feeling slightly giddy when he grinned in response, eye scrunching up. He briefly turned to take off his shirt, likely getting too hot in the raised temperature. 

“I’m glad. Now…” He walked backward, holding her hands in his before sitting on the bed, gazing up at her. “You need to rest. You look exhausted, Byleth.” His hands moved carefully up her arms before settling on her hips. 

“You make a compelling point. I _ am _tired.” She was trying to get better at admitting she needed help, something she was forever grateful for was Dimitri’s willingness to call her out on when she was overburdened. 

“I know,” He chuckled, pulling her in between his legs. “When I walked in and saw your head on the desk I feared you had fallen asleep working.”

Byleth shrugged, hands settling on his shoulders. “It’s bound to happen at some point.” She began loosely twirling Dimitri’s blond hair idly between her fingers. 

He gave her a look. “Not if I can help it.”

“Uh-huh.” She gave him a look back. “You think you can stop me from falling asleep at my desk?”

His expression grew smug, “I already have a plan.”

She raised an eyebrow. 

His smug expression somehow became even smugger. 

“And that plan would be…?”

“What I did tonight, I’ll do every night.”

“You plan on walking me back to our room every night?”

He nodded, expression sincere. “You have nearly twice the duties I do, as both Queen of Faerghus and the Archbishop,” He looked a little upset by this, “I’ll try my best to cover most of the Kingdom’s troubles, but at least I’ll know I can get you to sleep every night.”

Goddess, she loved him. Byleth leaned down and kissed him, arms resting loosely on his shoulders as his grip tightened barely. 

“I love you.”

“And I love you.” He responded, affection pouring out of his voice. He let go and laid back down on the bed, opening the covers for her. “Get in bed, beloved.”

She climbed in, head tucked under his chin as one his arms wrapped around her waist. There was a gentle kiss to her forehead before she drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways I love Byleth x Dimitri so much the dynamic is beautiful and I am a huge fan 
> 
> Byleth: *does anything*
> 
> Dimitri: That's my wife! I love her! Look at my wife! Can you believe that is MY wife?


End file.
